The New Guy
by jkopp415
Summary: Joy is love struck by a new emotion that enters Headquarters. After something terrible happens to him, Joy is thrust into a state of depression. All Fear wants to do is help Joy, but he has feelings to her himself.
1. Prolouge

It was a couple months since Joy and Sadness escaped from long-term memory, and all was well in the Headquarters. Even though life for the emotions went back to normal, there was a slight problem. Fear controlled just fear, and Anger controlled just anger, but Joy didn't control just joy, she also controlled excitement, love, etc. All of the emotions thought it would be good to balance out power by giving some of Joy's controls to someone else, but who? They decided that they would need a new guy, a new emotion.


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome!

The emotions were told that the new guy should arrive any minute now. All of the emotions had mixed feelings about what he would be like.

Do you think he will be scary?" Asked Fear.

"I just hope he has a sense of fashion," exclaimed Disgust sarcastically.

"He better not be annoying, annoying people make me hopping mad!" Yelled Anger.

"What if he's mean!?" Sobbed Sadness

"Don't worry guys!" Told Joy. "I think we'll like him no matter what!"

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light, and the new guy was standing in the middle of headquarters. He was orange, had short, dark orange hair, orange eyes, and was a little taller than Joy. He also wore a black T-Shirt and blue jeans.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" announced the new guy.

Running up to him, Fear asked, "Who are you? Are you the new guy?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Wonder, and I'm here to become a new emotion," he affirmed.

"Well then, you will have to prove yourself in," added Anger. "Step up to the control panel and have a go!" Wonder arrived at the perfect time, because Riley and her family traveled all the way to New York City for a vacation. Today she was at the top of the Statue of Liberty, a great place to be amazed.

Looking through the eyes of Riley, Wonder called, "This is such a big and amazing city!" After pulling some levers and pushing some buttons, Wonder happened to make a new memory, although the room grew dark and the memory orb was shining a very bright orange. This wasn't just any memory, it was a core memory. The new core memory rolled down into the core, and with a bright flash of light, it created a new personality island – Wonder Island. All of the emotions were baffled by this memory making.

"Well, I think you're in!" shouted Anger.

"You are a real natural at this, Wonder!" Agreed Fear.

"And you don't seem poisonous!" Chirped Disgust.

"You can gather your stuff and go ahead and make yourself at home, because your part of us now!" Claimed Anger.

After Wonder left the room, all of the other emotions turned their attention to Joy, whose eyes were bulging, and her mouth was hanging open, ever since Wonder walked in.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Interest

With the new emotion around, life went back to normal. Everyone thought that Wonder was awesome to have around, but Joy felt more than that. She thought that Wonder was absolutely amazing in every way. Everything she did, everywhere she went, she always thought about him. It was especially distracting for her to work. She was really good at her job of making Riley happy, but with Wonder around, it was starting to slip. Eventually, Fear noticed that something was happening to Joy. One day, Fear went up to Joy and asked,

"Joy, I think there's something bothering you, because you haven't been at your best lately. What is going on?"

"I'm not sure, it's just that ever since Wonder arrived, I cannot stop thinking about him!" replied Joy.

"I think you might have a crush on Wonder, Joy," exclaimed Fear

"That's crazy!" Laughed Joy. "I can't have a crush on him!"

Fear advised, "Joy, I'm serious. You have a crush on Wonder, and it's getting in the way of your work."

"Well, maybe I do a little," confessed Joy

"We have to do something about it, because it's getting in the way of your work, and I am deathly afraid of those consequences!" Yelped Fear

"I have no idea what I can do about it," Joy worried.

"I think that the best thing for you to do is to tell Wonder how you feel about him, and it will make you feel better!" Answered Fear.

"OK. I can do that!" Stated Joy. "Thanks for the help!"

Joy then ran off excited, and Fear noticed something about Joy. He loved how happy she was all of the time, and even found her quite cute. Fear was too afraid to tell Joy how he felt, how he had a crush on her himself, and besides, Joy wanted Wonder more than him.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Disaster

A few days later, Joy thought it was a good time to open up to Wonder. All of the emotions were off doing their own things, and Wonder was gazing at the memory projection device. Joy slowly approached Wonder.

"Hey Wonder, can we talk for a minute?" Joy asked.

"Sure thing Joy, what's up?" Wonder answered.

"Well, I kind of feel like –"

Suddenly, Joy was interrupted as the tube that transported memories to and from Headquarters, which Wonder was standing under, whirred to life, and it dispensed the annoying sound of the gum commercial. All of the other emotions ran out by the sudden noise.

"Why is that playing again!?" Bellowed Anger.

At that moment, the memory was sucked up into the tube, with Wonder going with it. Everyone gasped in horror. Joy, in utter disbelief by what was happening, leaped for the tube, trying to save him, but Fear then tackled her to the ground.

"What were you doing!? I was trying to save him!" Joy yelled as the whirring sound stopped.

"I was not going to let you get lost out there again!" Fear responded. "You are the most important one out of all of us, and we cannot function without you! He is gone now, and there is nothing we can do about it!"

Joy, with a distraught look on her face, ran out of the room.

"We did well without Wonder before," told Anger. "Hopefully we can function the same without him."


	5. Chapter 4 - Despair

As it turned out, the emotions could not function well without Wonder, especially Joy. Anger, Fear, Sadness, and Disgust went back to their normal lives, trying to forget him, as they all knew that there was nothing they could do about it. Nobody wanted to leave Headquarters, because they would have a lot of trouble getting back. Joy was not at all like the others, she wasn't trying to forget Wonder. She spent most of her time staying away from the control panel and other emotions, and only went out when she was needed there, but even then she did her work quick and silent. Her face was full of despair, it almost looked broken. It was like she was trying to do Sadness' job for her. Eventually, the other emotions were wondering about her actions.

"What's wrong with Joy? Seeing her like this makes me sad!" Cried Sadness.

"Yeah. It's kind of annoying," grumbled Anger.

Fear told the other three emotions about the talk him and Joy had the other day.

"And for us, it seems like we barely even know him, but Joy almost feels if she knew him her entire life!" Explained Fear. "Someone will have to save Wonder in order for Joy to go back to her happy self."

"But who's going to do that? It obviously can't be Joy!" Told Disgust sarcastically.

"Hopefully, some other workers in long-term memory can do something about it," Fear went on. "One of us might have to go out there as a last resort, but for now, let's just wait and see."

All the emotions glanced at Joy's bedroom, and they heard Joy slightly weeping.

 **. . .**

As Wonder was sucked up into the tube, it was a very long and twisty ride. He was then dumped out, somewhere in the vast long-term memory. The orb that appeared in Headquarters before he was sucked out here landed on his head, and rolled off into the abyss of forgotten memory. A couple days before this, Anger told him in private how Joy and Sadness were lost here, and how it would be important to not mention it. He was also told how they used Sadness' knowledge of the manuals and Bing-Bong, and he had neither of those things right now. He had to just walk and hope he could make it out alone. He noticed that the new personality island he created – Wonder Island – was created on the far left on the group of islands, and that is where he was right behind. He then realized that he had the knowledge about what Anger told him about Joy's and Sadness' ordeal out here, from almost getting stuck in Abstract Thought forever, to falling into the pit of forgotten memories. So he started walking to the right, looking for something that could save him.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Frantic Search

The other emotions were franticly searching for Wonder. When Joy and Sadness made it back to Headquarters a couple months ago, some long-term memory workers installed a device that could communicate with them in case an emergency like that happens again. Anger was talking back and forth with the other workers to be on the lookout for a tall, orange emotion. Disgust was using a telescope by the window in hope to locate Wonder. Sadness was looking through the manuals to find what to do when something like this happens. Fear was looking after the controls, but he often had to turn on auto pilot so he could drag Joy out of her bed to make Riley happy from time to time. Most of the time she resisted, but whenever she did take the controls, she was done in just seconds and then slumped back to her bed. One night when Fear was walking to his room, he heard Joy slightly crying.

"Don't worry Joy," Fear mumbled. "We will find him."

 **. . .**

Meanwhile, Wonder was wandering aimlessly now, because he was obviously lost more than he originally was. He thought long-term wouldn't be this big, this colossal.

"This is amazing! How could you possibly remember so many things for your entire life?" Wonder asked himself.

He tried to stay as close to the edge with all of the personality islands as much as he could, but it was hard when sometimes paths were blocked off. He eventually found a tube that stretched all the way back to Headquarters, but it was broken. He then realized that it was the tube that was about to take Joy and Sadness back to headquarters, but it fell part as one of Riley's personality islands was destroyed. Maybe the other workers haven't fixed it yet. After even more walking, he came upon a group of large building, but gasped when he realized that this was the one and only Dream Productions.


	7. Chapter 6 - Feelings

After a week of unsuccessful searching, it was night time, and Fear was on dream duty tonight. Joy obviously didn't assign it to him with her cheery voice, but he assigned it himself. He has been giving himself dream duty for the past couple of nights. About an hour later, he heard soft footsteps and saw a sad, tired Joy sit with him on the couch, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Hey Joy! What are you doing awake?" Asked Fear

"I never went to sleep," Replied Joy miserably.

It was silent for the next couple of minutes. The dream that was playing, was that Riley was in Kindergarten again, but she was the teacher, and she had big feet. Fear finally spoke up.

"You know Joy, it hurts all of us to see you in this mood, especially me," Fear started.

"Yeah?" Grumbled Joy.

"It's just that you're Joy, and Joy is supposed to be happy! None of us are used to you being sad like this." Fear went on.

At that moment Fear leaned in and kissed Joy, and pretty soon Joy went along. The dream ended as they were still kissing, but then the lights flickered on and a sleepy Anger walked out. He didn't notice the two emotions at first, but then he turned and stared at what he was looking at. Noticing the lights go on, Fear and Joy looked up at Anger, and their cheeks immediately went hot pink.

"Oh, hi Anger!" Coughed Joy.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked Fear

"Um…I should...probably leave," exclaimed Anger. He then quickly went back to his room and shut the door.

The lights went off, but Fear noticed that Joy was shining brighter than usual. Getting back on the couch, Joy put her head in Fear's lap and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7 - Dreams

Wonder walked into Dream Productions, amazed by all of the buzz going on. The nearest door he found was to Stage 4, and he went in, hoping that someone could get him back to Headquarters. A short, purple lady who seemed like she was the director walked up to him.

"Hey, I'm kind of lost, do you know the way back to Headquarters?" Wonder asked.

"No, I don't," The Director replied. "But were about to shoot Fairy Dream Adventure Part Eight, and the guy playing Johnny Depp just quit on us. Can you help?"

"Sure I can!" Exclaimed Wonder

"Great!" The Director interrupted. "Put on your costume and head up on stage!"

 **. . .**

Back in Headquarters, Joy and Fear were on Dream Duty together. They were both very excited, because Fairy Dream Adventure Part Eight was on, and Johnny Depp and Rainbow Unicorn were exploring Cloud City. During the movie, there was a part where Johnny Depp said,

"Wow! This place is absolutely amazing!"

"Really!" Moaned Fear. "Johnny Depp wouldn't normally say something like that!"

Joy then gasped as she realized something.

"Fear! Do you see that?" Asked Joy

"See what?" wondered Fear

"Johnny Depp! It almost seems like he's giving of a faint orange glow…"

Both emotions stared at each other with wide eyes as they realized who was playing Johnny Depp in the movie.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Rescue

The next day, all of the emotions were excited, because Wonder was finally coming back to Headquarters. Last night, after Joy and Fear knew Wonder was in Dream Productions, they ran over to the intercom and told the other workers where he was. The workers found him, and were going to send him the next day on the Train of Thought.

"I'm really glad Wonder is finally back!" Exclaimed Disgust.

"Me too!" Told Anger. "Joy and Fear had some really weird coping mechanisms!"

"The train is here!" Announced Sadness.

The train stopped at Headquarters, the doors slid open, and out stepped Wonder. All of the emotions gathered around him in a group hug.

"You really missed me, didn't you?" Asked Wonder

"I did especially!" Whispered Anger. "Joy and Fear are acting insane!"

Wonder then walked up to Joy, remembering something.

"Didn't you have something to say to me before…you know…" asked Wonder

"Oh yeah!" Replied Joy. "It's just that, I think you're really cool, and I wanted to know if you wanted to…"

"That would be nice!" Interrupted Wonder.

The two of them stood there awkwardly for a couple seconds, but then they embraced each other in a tight hug.


	10. Epilogue

All was well in Headquarters once again, but a few days later, Dream Productions called, and said they would need Wonder after his outstanding performance in Fairy Dream Adventure Part Eight. So Wonder packed up his things, and said goodbye to all of the emotions. He told Joy that he would send a letter, telling her about his time in Dream Productions, and what part he would be playing in the next dream. Wonder got in the train, which then departed.

"Are you going to be alright, Joy?" Sadness Asked.

"Don't worry!" Replied Joy, taking Fear's hand. "I'll be just fine!"


End file.
